


twenty four hours

by kyums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Fluff, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyums/pseuds/kyums
Summary: every hour feels the same without you.wherein you see the perspective of oikawa’s unrequited love with you and sadly for him, you only see him as a friend.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. 5:26 p.m.

every day was the same.

waiting for a text, not knowing when it’ll arrive, you wait hopelessly for the “ding” that will always make your heart flutter without fail.

when did you become like this?

why do you rely on a text message for your happiness?

is it because everything feels suffocating without their attention and validation? or because you think no one else will love you as much as they do?

do they even love you…?

if they loved you, you wouldn’t feel like the last choice now wouldn’t you? ouch.

you aimlessly wait around for the next time you can hear their voice, it hurts doesn’t it? the lies you keep telling yourself. they couldn’t even give two fucks about you, yet you say you don’t care, that it doesn’t bother you, they _love_ me.

but right now, they aren’t with you, are they?

will they leave you too? leave you by yourself all over again? just the thought of it shatters your heart. do you really have to be alone once more?

nonetheless, it was another afternoon, at 5:26 p.m. where you continue to await for their text.

the rest will be a problem for the future you.


	2. 2:43 a.m.

the cold room, empty as always.

everything felt so dull, the shine of the moonlight peeking in, keeping you company for the night.

who would’ve known that just a couple of minutes ago, the room was so hot that you could barely breathe, it felt so passionate but distant at the same time, the embrace that you longed for every minute of every day, was yours. finally.

however, good things never last, do they? 

as if right on cue, they disappear, as if the room was vacant all night.

leaving you alone, vulnerable and cold once again.

as each second passes, the warmth that was left on the white silk sheets disappears, the dampness takes over, why are you crying? you wanted this didn’t you?

is the momentary happiness really worth it? are all the tears you’ve shed worth it? is being used, worth it?

the only noise that could be heard from this lonely room was the sound of your sobs and the ticking of a clock which showed the time of 2:43 a.m.

at the end of the night, you’re the only one left in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this started off from boredom but decided to turn it into an actual story, i hope no one actually reads this im just dumping my feelings into this


End file.
